


Masks and Feelings Don't Mix

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [13]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, but not funny this time, but not happy, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight between Jason and Darcy that leads to him needing a rescue from Dick.</p>
<p>Or an expansion on this minifill: </p>
<p>"Since when is anything about us cliche?" Jason demanded, thinking of all the tasing.</p>
<p>"Since I told you I love you and you didn't say it back," Darcy answered. "That's when."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks and Feelings Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> I owe some fics anyway, but with all the effort that went into the icon/banner for this series that pretzel_logic did, this had to be one of them. The other will come after this, since I've got that prompt slated as a reunion piece.
> 
> I just ended up combining the idea of "Maybe Darcy and Jason fight over the fact his helmets are rigged to explode?" with the idea I already had about her saying she loved him and him not saying it back. Hope this works.

* * *

“You got a mask kink or what?”

Darcy stretched out across the bed, holding Jason's red hood from him with one of her dangerous and flirty smiles. “What makes you say that? The whole Batman thing or is this something else?”

“I'm starting to think that you like that hood more than you do me,” Jason said, reaching for the one she had in her hands. “Give that here.”

“I can't like it more than you. I love you.”

Jason stopped, staring down at her. “What?”

She smiled, shrugging a little. “Well, you know. When a boy meets a girl and they start to hang out, they go on dates, they spend a lot of time in bed, there's a taser... It's love.”

“Right.”

She sat up, frowning. “Okay, I know we're not exactly the most typical couple ever, and if we do something cliché, it will be like... getting matching tattoos or something, but even I expect something more than 'right' when I say I love you. Hell, I'd even settle for 'thanks.' But 'right?'”

“Nothing wrong with saying 'right.' It means I heard you.”

“No, it actually sounded a bit more like you didn't believe me,” Darcy said, shaking her head. “I don't believe this. Do you really not believe me?” 

Jason grabbed for the mask. “Give me that.”

“Why, so you can avoid the question? I don't think so.”

“No, because it's rigged to explode. It's a bomb.”

She stared at him. “A bomb? Why is your mask _a bomb?_ You wear that on you head! Why would you make it a bomb?”

“Because I'm crazy. Haven't you figured that out yet?”

“Now you're _picking_ a fight with me,” Darcy said, shaking her head. “Fine, you can't deal with the fact that maybe I have _feelings,_ that's one thing. You want to pretend you didn't hear me, that's another, but you being flat out suicidal and strapping bombs to your head, that's another.”

“I have a lot of enemies.”

“And killing yourself solves that problem... how, exactly?”

“I take them down with me.”

“You're still dead!” She hit him. “You idiot! Don't you see that you have things to live for? Hello, me, right here in front of you. I just got done telling you I loved you, and don't think that your friends don't care about you because I've seen it. The one with the nice ass—”

“Don't bring the golden boy into this,” Jason growled, taking hold of her hands. “You don't know anything. You don't know who I am, what I did. You think just because you got a mask off and we fooled around a few times that any of this matters?”

“It did to me,” she said, kicking him in the balls. He loosened his grip and she got a hand free, grabbing the taser.

He felt the familiar white hot pain and that was the last thing he knew.


End file.
